


The Soul of a Valkyrie

by Lyca_the_Frozen_Hearted (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lyca_the_Frozen_Hearted
Summary: The World Serpent has eyes and ears everywhere, even in other worlds. It made careful moves, and was beyond angered at this point. Not only had Aizen failed, but the pesky Valkyries were getting in their way. Something needed to be done, and what better way than to kill 2 birds with one stone.





	1. Chapter 1

A wave rippled unnoticeably as the former Valkyries from St. Freya stood on the Hyperion with Doctors Tesla and Einstein. Rita was on their tail again as they made their way towards the Anti-Entropy base. “Why is she coming for us again professors? She already has the data,” Mei questioned. “The Bronya believes Rita is after the Ninghyo, as it has the data and can process all of it.” 

“We can question it later girls. Right now let’s go and get to the deck to halt her when she gets here. Don’t forget why we’re doing this, why we’re fighting so hard.” Theresa has already started to move away before the other two had also. ‘Please let Kiana be safe. Please just hold on until I can find you. I used to be your strength, but now you are my strength,’ Mei pleaded in her head. Mei was already in the battle suit Tesla had made for her, and just needed to get the Third Sacred Relic. Bronya was already prepared to go into the fight having recovered from fighting with Grey Serpent in her mind and the files of Doctor Tesla that she went through. Theresa was getting Oath of Judah with Mei, and was prepared to use Blood Knight: Moonlight should it be needed. 

As they had counted on, Rita had arrived right on time, ever the punctual maid she was. “My, my you girls just never give up do you. How long until you just give up fighting me?” Her voice held no emotions, cold and collected as ever. Theresa was the first to attack throwing a spear at Rita, and distracting the maid. Bronya was charging Star of Eden, leaving Mei open to attack Rita. ‘For Kiana, for Kiana, for Kianna..’ kept repeating in her mind as she struck at Rita from behind. A ripple occurred once more only much more noticeable. It threw all those aboard Hyperion off balance, the shaking grew more violent by the second. A green flash enveloped both the doctors and all the Valkyries. Mei’s last thoughts were, ‘Kiana please stay safe.’ 


	2. Chapter 2

Mei’s eyes fluttered open softly, she was in a wooden building all alone. ‘What happened? Where am I?’ As she looked around she found a door leading outside, upon exiting she saw buildings that looked far older and were no longer around in her world. “Mei, Bronya? Where are you two?!” That voice, Mei knew that voice- Kiana Kaslana, but how was she here now. Mei sprinted towards the voice, desperate to confirm it was Kiana. Upon finding her, Kiana in her White Comet battle suit and a hoodie over it, she enveloped the white haired girl in a hug. “Kiana, I’ve missed you so much.” Mei cried into her shoulder, as the Kaslana attempted to calm her. 

“Ah, so the Bronya was correct. That was Kiana who called for the Bronya and Mei. Welcome back, Kiana.” Bronya said calmly, Project Bunny scanning the area. “Bronya, do you know where we are? Or where Theresa is?” Mei asked as she attempted to calm down. “The Bronya is trying to figure out where we are. But I believe I can find Madame Theresa. Project Bunny scan for Principal Theresa.” The robot started scanning the area more, before locking on to something or someone. It started in that direction and the three girls followed. 

“I guess nobody’s here.” Theresa said as she opened another room to find nobody. A noise startled her as she spun around quickly only to see a male in traditional Japanese clothes. “Who are you?” Theresa demanded. “Why would I tell a Ryoka my name?!” The man yelled as he pulled out a sword. Theresa grabbed a spear from Oath of Judah ready to retaliate if needed. “Calm down Ikkaku, are all you Squad 11 members brutes? She doesn’t seem like any of the Ryoka that we’ve encountered so far, and based on their behavior she isn’t with any of them as she would have attacked.” A female spoke after him, appearing out of nowhere. “So your saying there’s another group? Hey little girl, why have you come to the Seiretei?!” The bald man, Ikkaku growled. “Hey, I’m no little girl. My name is Principal Theresa Apocalypse. I have no clue why I’m here, I just woke up here.” Theresa yelled back. 

“Please Principal, let me resolve this before it gets out of hand.” Theresa froze as she turned to see Rita arrive from the opposite direction. She released her spear back into Oath of Judah. “I believe Theresa-sama, that all of the Valkyries and possibly the two professors ended up here. So let’s all agree to work together until this blows over and we can go home.” Rita bargained with the Apocalypse while ignoring the two possibly hostiles. “Deal, Rossweise,” Theresa said shaking her hand with the maid. 

Upon sealing the deal, Rita turned to the two Soul Reapers. “We mean no harm. We truly have no idea how we got here. However, if you show further hostility towards myself or Theresa-sama, then I will be forced to retaliate.” Rita had always had a way with words, ever since Theresa had known the maid. She masked a sincere death threat under levels of politeness. The two Soul Reapers seemed to decrypt Rita’s words finally, and stiffened up. “Now where to begin with this little conundrum? Maybe we should talk to whoever is in charge and explain. Is that reasonable Theresa-sama.” Theresa smirked slightly, “I don’t see any other ideas coming.” 

Kiana, Mei, and Bronya ran through the Seiretei trying to get to Principal Theresa. But she seemed to be moving also. As the three girls turned the corner a large group of fighters came also, each pointing a sword at the three girls. “I guess this is our first battle back as a team,” Mei sighed as Bronya set up the shields. “Alright, let’s go. You girls think you can beat us all,” one of the men laughed. Mei pulled out Third Sacred Relic, ready to attack or parry. Project Bunny locked on to a target and began charging an attack. Kiana was the first to get attacked, dodging and Time Fracturing to avoid them. During the Time Fracture both Mei and Kiana zoned in getting up close and personal with the larger men. They aimed more at Kiana as she was unarmed, not carrying her usual pistols.

After a series of hits, the shields fell and Mei attempted to rush to Kiana’s side. However the men also noticed and kept Mei from getting to Kiana. By the time Mei had sliced her way in, the damage had been done to the girl. Multiple sword strikes had cut apart the hoodie, her battle suit, and her flesh. Mei felt the world start to collapse as she fell to shield Kiana’s body with her own. “No, Kiana I can’t loose you not now. Not ever again. You don’t need to be a brave Kaslana hero and your definitely not an evil Herrscher. You are you, and I can’t go on without you.” Mei was crying again but her senses had come back. She felt the many slashes as the men sliced at her trying to get to Kiana. Bronya didn’t know what was going on in the crowd of men and was afraid to fire, should she hurt Mei or Kiana.

Bronya watched as a woman walked towards the crowd with a level of gentleness and dignity. “Now, now men. I suggest you stop your attack. These girls don’t seem to be attacking anymore. I will take the three and deal with them as I deem fit.” The men all seemed to run, and Bronya finally saw her two friends, bloody and broken. The woman frowned as she picked up Mei, who was bleeding badly. “Would you mind helping me with the white haired girl and follow me. My name is Captain Retsu Unohana, I’ll make sure your friends are healed properly.” Bronya nodded, not trusting her voice. She floated over to Kiana with Project Bunny and lifted the white haired girl with the robot’s hand before following after the woman known as Captain Unohana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this as I rewatch Bleach because that’s just what I decided to do. So if updates are slow I’m sorry. Also if I spell wrong call me out on it please.


	3. FIC UP FOR ADOPTION

So I've been pretty inactive. I've just had other things I've had to do and grew a passion. But with that comes growing out of other things. I'm no longer really interested in Bleach anymore since I moved to mainly Fate/ Grand Order, Kings Raid and the like. But if anyone is interested in picking up and finishing this fic please feel free to.


End file.
